Demon's Requiem
by AngelicPoptart1
Summary: Urushihara doesn't get along with anyone; that's why when he started taking an interest in the new neighbour, he surprised even himself. A new friendship and a budding romance is enough to make anyone happy, but does he deserve happiness after everything he's done? M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1: Our Weird Neighbour

**Preview:** Urushihara doesn't get along with anyone; that's why when he started taking an interest in the new neighbour, he surprised even himself. A new friendship and a budding romance is enough to make anyone happy, but does he deserve happiness after everything he's done? M for later chapters

**AN:** Alright, so I've been planning this fanfic for awhile now to be honest. I am so obsessed with my OC x Lucifer pairing that I can't even be bothered to think of anything else. I ship this paring so hard that it literally hurts to know my OC isn't a real character... is that bad? I've even contemplated starting a petition to have her put in the series... Okay... enough fangirling. I hope you fall in love with this pairing as much as I have XD ~ Enjoy 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own The Devil is a part-timer or any of the characters.

**Chapter 1:** Our weird neighbour

_click click click click..._

The sound of fingers typing quickly on a keyboard echoed through the silent apartment, drowning out any hope for peace and quiet. With every finger tap that was made came a small clicking noise that resonated throughout the entire room; the sound being annoying enough to drive even the sanest person mad. The apartment was small in size; an average apartment for low-class living and extremely clean, yet empty, consisting of only a small table in the middle of the floor, a small kitchen, a door leading towards a very cramped bathroom, a small book case and computer desk with a laptop. The floors were lined with bamboo mats and bright green curtains hung down in front of the windows, blocking any sunlight from entering the room. A small-statured male sat at the computer desk, one of his purple eyes fixated on the screen as he played an MMORPG, rapidly tapping on the keyboard as he typed commands for his characters to follow while his other eye hid behind his long, dark purple bangs as it covered the one side of his face. He stopped typing only for a moment to reach his hand into a bag of potato chips bag, putting out a few chips to pop into his mouth before going back to typing; ignoring the greasy marks he left on the keys. The boy was clad in a loose-fitting white tee with pale purple sleeves and purple trimming with black gym shorts that had two red stripes running down the side of material; the perfect outfit for someone who stayed at home all day not socializing.

Some activity outside his door caused him to finally pull his eyes away from the screen and turn around. He gazed over at his door for a moment, listening to the strange voices outside before standing up and making his way over to it, opening it slowly and peering out into the hallway. Two large men carrying boxes walked past his door the moment he opened it, disappearing into the house that resided beside his. He watched as the two men emerged from the apartment and waited for them to leave the building before making his way over to the apartment next door, leaning against the door frame and peering into the room. He looked around the dim apartment in confusion for a moment before stepping in uninvited and looking around.

'_Did Suzuno by stuff online?' _ He wondered silently to himself, gazing around the apartment as he looked for the blue-haired female. _'I didn't strike her as the type to buy things online, especially this much stuff.'_

He walked further into the apartment, eyeing the boxes as he went, secretly wondering what were in them. Unable to contain his curiosity any longer, he turned towards the closest box and began to pull it open, ignoring the loud sound he made as the tape ripped away from the cardboard. He peered inside the box once he had it open and blinked curiously at the contents. He straightened up as he lost interested in what was in the box and made his way over to the next one. He was about to rip that box open as well, but a figure caught his eye, causing him to stop.

"Hey! Suzuno, what is with all this stuff?" he called, turning towards the figure he had seen in his perpetual vision, resting his hand on his hip. The figure stood in the open doorway, gazing into the house. Whoever it was lingered there for a moment, standing in silence. It took him a moment to realize that whoever was standing there wasn't Suzuno like he had initially thought.

A small girl stood in the doorway peering in at him, her arms held up to her chest protectively. She took a step towards him, being careful not to step too close.

"W-Who are you?" she called to him, keeping a lot of distance between them.

Urushihara blinked and let his arm fall to his side. He took a step closer to her, trying to get a better look at the strange girl. She appeared to be a bit shorter than him, which was strange since he was abnormally short, and was clad in a black sweater that exposed her shoulders, a white pleated skirt with thigh-high black stockings and white boots. Her long black hair reached the mid of her back with black bangs that swept across her forehead and a large white bow in her hair. It obvious that the girl wasn't Suzuno, and it left him feeling completely confused. He felt his body tense up as his awkwardness began to kick in, shifting uncomfortably where he stood.

"I... um... I..." was all he was able to manage, unsure what to say to the strange girl.

"Why are you I-in my a-apartment?" she stammered back, struggling with the question. It was apparent that the girl was just as equally and nervous and shy as he was. He was taken off guard by her question, looking over at her with a confused expression.

"Huh? Your apartment?" he asked in confusion, taking another step forward. The girl took a step back, leaning back up against the door frame. She cowered slightly as he took another step closer, causing him to stop moving entirely as to not frighten the girl.

"I... I just moved in... so...um... please don't rob me... I don't have much," she said, her tone soft despite her obvious nervousness, causing him to become even more confused than he already was. He couldn't recall Suzuno moving out of the apartment building, but then again, he didn't know much about anything since he cooped himself up in the apartment all day long. He put his hands up in surrender and looked over .

"I... I am not going to rob you," he said awkwardly, making himself sound more like a criminal than anything else, "my friend used to live here and I didn't know she moved out. Um... can I leave, or are you holding me hostage here?"

The girl seemed to tense up as he spoke, unsure whether to believe him or not. Awkwardly, she moved away from the door, keeping her eyes on the male. He slowly approached; trying not to startle her before exiting her apartment and walking out into the hallway. She immediately shut and locked the door behind him, making Urushihara hang his head in shame. He honestly and truly felt like an idiot as he stood outside her door, but after a moment, he headed back over to his apartment, his head still hung as he walked in shame. He opened the door and stepped in, blinking at how bright the room was. He recalled having had the lights off when he first left, but decided to ignore it. He slipped his sandals off his feet and entered further into the apartment.

"Where were you?" a voice asked, causing him to jump up in surprise. He moved his eyes to gaze upon the light-haired male that sat at the table staring back at him.

"Over at the neighbour's, dude... Why didn't you tell me Suzuno moved out?"

Ashiya looked over at the much shorter male, giving him an incredulous look before shaking his head and turning his gaze back over to the book he had been reading prior.

"I told you many times, Urushihara, but you were too busy with your computer. She even said goodbye the day she left and you just grunted in response."

The purple-hair male stood there for a moment, trying to rack his brain but to surprise (not), he had no recollection of that ever happening. He shrugged it off though, not really caring too much about being out of the loop. She was a nice person to be around sometimes, he could admit that, but they had never really been close so the loss didn't matter too much to him. She was more Ashiya and Maou's friend than she was his anyways, just like everyone else that seemed to hang around.

"Whatever dude, it isn't like it bothers me or anything, I was just shocked when I walked into the apartment next door, expecting Suzuno to be there, then finding out it was some other random chick living there," he told the other male nonchalantly, making his way back over to the computer.

"There is another tenant living next door now?" Ashiya asked in surprise. He hadn't heard any word about any new people moving into the building from the landlord, so he was thoroughly surprised to hear the new news.

"Yeah, some black haired chick; I scared her because I walked into her apartment. It's cool though, I was able to get some magic from her."

Ashiya looked over at him and shook his head in disgust, sighing at how un-classy the other male was. He was about to open his mouth to speak when the sound of someone knocking on the door cut him off. He looked over at Urushihara who had turned to look at him. They exchanged a few glances before Urushihara sighed and stood up.

"Don't get up or anything because, you know, someone knocking at the door is not something you get up for," he grumbled, making his way over to the door and opening it up. Standing in the doorway was the girl from next door, standing nervously in front of his with a cake in her hands. His eyes immediately when down to the cake, secretly hoping she had brought it over for them. He could feel his mouth water as he imagined eating a piece of it.

"U-Um... I brought this over... for...for..." she began, stumbling over her words as she shyly tried to justify why she was there, "... you and everyone else... it's... um... a welcoming gift... um... PLEASE DON'T ROB ME!" 

The girl's sudden shot made Urushihara jump back in a panic, looking up at her with a wide-eyed expression. She pulled the cake close to her chest and turned away from him, bolting back to her apartment and shutting the door. Urushihara stood in the doorway, a dumbfounded expression plastered on his face. He stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what had happened before turning around slowly and walked back into his apartment, shutting the door behind him.

Ashiya had looked up from his book when he had heard the girl scream, looking over at them with a confused looked drawn on his face. He watched as Urushihara turned back around and shut the door, giving him a strange expression.

"What was that all about?" he asked in confusion.

"I am not entirely sure..." Urushihara admitting, rubbing the back of his head, "The next door neighbour brought us over a cake apparently and then she stole it back, but not before yelling at me not to rob her..." He sat back down at the computer desk, propping his elbow up on the surface and resting his head in his palm. He stared at the blank computer screen, replaying the events over in his head again, trying to comprehend what had happened. He felt a bit bad for scaring her earlier, but couldn't understand why she had been so jumpy when she came to the door. He shook his head, trying to push the thought out of his mind.

He looked up as the front door opened and watched as Maou walked into the apartment, a cake in his arms. The dark green-haired male looked down at the cake in confusion before looking over at the other two men who watched him.  
>"Someone left this..." he said, holding the cake out to show the other two.<p>

Urushihara jumped to his feet, his finger pointing at the cake in Maou's hand.

"Did that neighbour give it to you?!" he asked loudly, causing Maou to give him a look of confusion.

"No..." he said slowly.

"That's the cake that the new neighbour brought!" Urushihara said, walking over to where Maou stood and took the cake out of his hands, looking down at it while Maou looked over at Ashiya, clearly confused about what was going on.

"Urushihara scared the new neighbour, she came over with a cake of us as a welcoming gift, got scared and stole the cake back. I guess she brought it back and left it outside," Ashiya told him, summing up everything that had happened.

Maou looked down at the cake in his hands then looked over at Urushihara, giving him a strange look.

"Our neighbour is weird..." 


	2. Chapter 2: Our Neighbour, the gamer

**Chapter 2:** Our neighbour, the gamer

It had been two days since the new neighbour had moved in and, having had little to no interaction with her, Urushihara had almost completely forgotten about what had happened earlier that week; instead, he was focused on his gaming, level grinding and item hunting before a big planned mission. He stared at the computer screen in a trance, typing away at the keyboard without as much as moving his eyes. Despite having only lived on earth for about a year now, he had already mastered the art of typing without looking at the keyboard due to the excessive amount of time he spend behind his computer screen. He smirked to himself as his character grew to the next level, clearly proud of his accomplishment then equipped him with battle-ready armour and a weapon. He moved his character north on the map, heading in the direction of a large, well-known city. It only took his character a matter of moments to reach the city from where he had been before, immediately making his way into the town. He watched the screen as his character walked through the crowd of pixilated NCPs before stopping in front of one. An icon blinked above the NPC's head, indication they had a mission for his character. He was about to interact with the NPC when the front door flew open, startling him. He turned to look at the door as Ashiya hobbled in, grocery bags full of food in his hands.

"Good, your back. I am starving, cook me food," he demanded rudely, turning back towards the computer screen and focusing his attention on the game. Almost instantly, the white haired male began to yell. It was becoming a routine now that was getting very old, very fast.

"Why don't get up off your lazy butt and do something for yourself for a change!" Ashiya yelled, repeating the same old stuff that he had be spouting for the past 7 months since the male had moved in.

"Dude, chill; A simple 'no' would have been good," Urushihara said nonchalantly, watching the computer screen as his moved his character out of the town and into the woods, embarking on yet another quest to boost his level before he started his much anticipated mission.

"Don't 'dude, chill' me!" Ashiya yelled back in retaliation, putting his hands on his hips like a mother would while scolding a child. "I am sick and tired of being the slave around here! I cook and clean and-" 

"-Practically do everything else around here too... Okay, I know; you've only said it over a million times now." Which was true since Ashiya always had something to complain about and used the exact same excuse every time before exploding and going off about how he wished people would do for themselves and help him out and blah blah blah...

"Exactly!" he yelled, not getting that Urushihara was mocking him rather than nicely repeating his words. "You know what? I actually have a job for you since you don't do anything anyways. I forgot to pick up some eggs from the store and I am too tired to go back. Go back and buy me eggs."

"Dude, no," Urushihara said simply, keeping his eyes locked on the computer screen, "I literally just started this mission and I don't want to just leave the game. I would have to go all the way back to the village and start again."

"I bought you that computing device to search up how we could get our magic back, not for the pleasure of playing games all day," he nagged, placing his hands on his hips again. "I can take it away if I feel like I have to." Urushihara whipped around to look at him then, glaring over in his direction.

"No you can't! This is my computer!"

"And I bought it for you, not only that but I am your legal guardian, therefore, I have a say in what you can and cannot do until you are 19 years of age." Ashiya informed him, taking a step forwards to let him know that he was serious. Urushihara couldn't understand why he was getting so angry over something stupid like not going out to get eggs. Urushihara jumped to his feet, now feeling as if he should yell back and defend himself.

"I can't wait until I am 19! Then I can do whatever the hell I want without you having to nag at me about it!" Urushihara yelled, his temper flaring. Ashiya merely uncrossed his arms and shrugged his shoulders, smirking at the purple haired male.

"Then I can legally kick you out."

"Fine then! I will move out into my own apartment where you can't bother me!"

"How do you plan on paying for rent when you don't have a JOB?" Ashiya asked him, smirking once again over in the boy's direction, crossing his arms smugly over his chest. Urushihara, apparently having nothing else to add, did what every person loosing an argument would do...

"S-Shut up!" he yelled at the taller male, his body becoming ridged with anger. Ashiya chucked at him, only causing his temper to flare even more. The bickering went on back and forth between the two of them for a little while before Urushihara caved in and agreed to go to the store for him just want to get out of the house and away from the psycho house-wife. He waited for the other male to hand him the money before slipping his sandals on lazily and walking out the door, making sure to shut the door loudly to let Ashiya know he wasn't happy with the fact he was going. He walked down the stairs and out into the street, keeping his hands in his pockets and his head hung low to avoid eye contact. Anyone who seen him would instantly be able to tell that he had a cold demeanor and avoided coming into contact with his as much as possible, but of course, they would stare. Urushihara liked the fact that people were put off but his appearance and choose not to talk to him, but it always bothered him how the people on the street would stare at him; looking at him as if he were a delinquent or... a demon. He found it funny that he, demon general Lucifer, was bothered by the fact that people would look at him this way despite being used to the stares of horror and disgust. Admittedly, he wanted to just forget about everything he had been and done while in Ente Isla, but the stares he got from people made him remember just who he really was.

It didn't take long for him to reach the grocery store, although he would have preferred to fly there. He headed towards the egg section of the store, his head still bent forward and his gaze focused on the ground. He personally found it insulting that he was forced to do such humanly and degrading tasks but didn't want to anger the manly house-wife any more than he already had. He knew he would complain to Maou who would then later yell or hit him. The more he thought about it, the more it seemed that Maou and Ashiya had become some kind of married couple and he was their annoyingly bratty son who was constantly being nagged at and occasionally smacked around as punishment for back-talking or doing a bad deed. He silently picked up a random carton of eggs, carrying it over to the cashier and setting it on the conveyor belt. He waited for it to be rung up and bagged before taking the bag without so much as a word and walking out of the store. He didn't at all care if people thought he was rude or mean, he never thanked or apologized to anyone... well... in public that is. Not only had he been living his life as a demon general for 100 some-odd years up until 8 months ago and had never had to worry about manors and being polite, but he simply just couldn't. His social awkwardness always got the best of him and not only that, but he believed no human scum deserved any kindness from him. Of course, he was forced to be polite to some people; like Emi, Maou, Ashiya, Chi and Suzuno but even then he wasn't truly being nice to them; just less dick-ish.

He sighed in relief as he neared the apartment building, walking silently up to the set of stairs that led up to the hallway. He placed his hand on the railing and his foot on the first step but stopped moving when he noticed something at the top of the stairs. The small girl who had moved in next door stood awkwardly at the top of the stairs; one hand on the railing and one foot on the stairs almost as if she were mirroring him. Sighing, he took a step back and moved away from the stairs, motioning for her to go first. Despite what it looked like, it wasn't really a gesture of kindness; more so an act to say, 'I can't get up the stairs while you are standing at the top of them'. He watched as she awkwardly took another step down, pulling her hand away from the railing to hold it against her chest shyly.

"I would hold onto the railing if I were you, these stairs are slippery sometimes", he called up to her, moments before her foot slid out from under her, causing her to tumble down the stairs just like every girl he knew who had come to visit. Quickly, he tried to move to catch her, his fingers just barely grazing her body as she tumbled to the bottom. He watched helplessly as she smacked her head off the ground, becoming completely knocked unconscious. He stood there for a moment looking helplessly down at her before moving to kneel beside her. He gently poked her arm, then shook her a bit.

"Hey... Hey, weird neighbour girl. Are you okay?" he tried talking to her, but she laid there unconscious. He gazed over at her awkwardly, trying to figure out what he should do. He knew he couldn't just leave her there; he wasn't that much of an asshole, but at the same time, had no idea what to do. After a moment of debating, he picked her up slowly in a bridal-style fashion, looking down at her with an incredulous look. To his surprise she was actually quiet light and was almost effortless to hold even with his lanky and muscle-less body. He carried her up the stairs and kicked at the door, having no spare hands to be able to open it. After a moment of waiting, Ashiya opened the door and looked down at him, raising his eyebrows in question.

"She fell down the stairs... surprise, surprise," he said to Ashiya, flashing him an annoyed look. "Are you going to let me in or are you going to just make me stand out here with her in my arms all night?"

"Well, if you are asking for my honest opinion, I would say that I was going to leave you out there all night and let you suffer," Ashiya replied back with a straight face, not moving away from the door to let him in. He shot a glare up at the white-haired male.

"I have your eggs, don't forget."

"You do? Well, hand them over then so they don't go bad."

"No way dude, if I don't come in, the eggs don't either," Urushihara replied, pushing past the male and entered the apartment. He walked over to an empty area and placed the girl gently down on the floor, being careful not to hit her head again. He walked away for a moment and returned with a blanket and pillow that Maou had generously bought him a few weeks ago after going 7 months without them.

"I am surprised you're being so nice to her, Urushihara," Ashiya pointed out, watching as Urushihara fitted the pillow under her head and draped the blanket over her body.

"It's not that I am being nice to her, per say, I just wasn't going to leave her lying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs," he replied, trying to defend himself. Despite his lack of morals, he knew that if he had left her there and something bad had happened to her, it would all be pinned on him and we would seem like a bad guy... well... more than he already was.

"It's not like you to worry about someone else's well being. Have you gone soft?" Ashiya asked, trying to push the male's buttons.

"Listen!" he snapped, turned on him, "It isn't like that okay? It would be my fault if anything happened to her because I just let her lay there, or even worse; what if some creepy pervert came along and did stuff to her? I was the last person she would have seen before blacking out, so wouldn't that cause some kind of trouble for me?"

"Hm... You have a point. We can't afford having the police show up and finding you. As far as they know, you match the description of the person they've been looking for who was committing all those crimes a few months back," Ashiya pointed out. Urushihara made a face over at him as the memory of being with Olba flooded back into his mind. He preferred not to think about those times. He sat down at his computer again; pressing the power button to wake his laptop up from being in sleep mode, then went back to gaming. The room was silent for a little while, minus the clicking from the computer, small noises that the girl made in her sleep and any noise Ashiya made while in the kitchen. He was finally able to get back in his game again, quickly becoming completely engaged in it.

"MOST OF THESE EGGS ARE ROTTEN!" Ashiya yelled suddenly after the silence had lingered for a while, causing Urushihara to almost jump out of his skin. He whipped around to look at the male, shooting him a glare.

"Dude, what's with the yelling?" he asked, annoyance in his tone.

"Most of the eggs in this carton are rotten," Ashiya repeated himself, showing the carton of eggs to him. "Did you even bother to look at them before you picked them out?"

"Why would I do that? It's a waste of time," Urushihara told him with a shrug of his shoulders, giving him his answer.

"How am I suppose to use these?!" he asked loudly, throwing the container angrily into the sink, "I paid 3 dollars for rotten eggs! Unbelievable!"

"Well, if you want something done right, just do it yourself, right? That's how the saying goes anyways." Urushihara said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE YOU RIGHT NOW!" Ashiya shouted back at him. The two men yelled back and forth at each other for a while, completely forgetting about the unconscious girl on the floor.

"U-Um... "a small, timid voice said, causing them both to jump. They wiped their heads in the direction of the voice and blinked. The girl from next door was now sitting up looking at them, the blankets gathered around her waist. She watched the two men with shy eyes, waiting for them to respond; their bodies immediately relaxed when they saw her. They both stared in silence for a moment before answering either of them could answer.

"Yes?" asked Ashiya meekly, looking over at her as if she were some kind of foreign being from another planet.

"W-What happened?"

"You fell down the stairs and knocked yourself out," Ashiya explained, bringing down the ladle he held in his hand as he was about to hit Urushihara with it.

"Yeah, and I carried you here," Urushihara added, propping his elbow up on the desk and resting his head in his palm as he looked at her. He looked over at her with an expressionless face, watching her. He noticed how awkward she looked sitting there in front of the two of them, realizing just how similar they were to each other.

"W-Well, thank you. I am sorry to cause you trouble," she said, bowing to them. As she stood there bowing, Urushihara noted that she didn't seem to cower away from him like she had when they first met, silently wondering if she remember him as being the creep who went through her boxes the first day she moved in. He waved off her bow with his hand.

"No, it's fine... I mean, I wasn't just going to just leave you there," he said, trying to make himself seem like a better guy than he actually was, which was weird since he normally never cared about what people thought about him. She straightened up and smiled over at him.

"I-I apologize for not introducing myself sooner... I am Ringae Sunohara," she said, bowing to them once again. Her tone was polite and proper as well as shy and timid. She looked over at the men as they introduced themselves to her, smiling politely at them. Her eyes wondered over to Urushihara's computer and blinked, her eyes widening at the screen as she recognized the program that was running.

"Y-You play League of Heroes?" she asked him curiously, taking a step towards him. Urushihara felt his body tense at her worse. He wasn't sure if she was asking him because she was curious or because she was taking pity on him for not playing the newest fad game that had just come out.

"Y...Yes..." he replied slowly, looking over at her with a strange expression. She stopped awhen she noticed his stare and immediately felt awkward under his gaze.

"I play too," she admitted to him, taking him completely off guard. Not only did she not look like the type to play it, he found it rare that she still played it despite it going out of style.

"You do?" he asked stupidly, still shocked.

"Yeah... I've been playing for awhile now." She told him. Urushihara began to feel a bit awkward as she spoke to him. It wasn't often that people spoke to him and it was even more rare to have someone talk to him about something he was actually interested in. "Did you want to play with me sometime?" she asked awkwardly, placing her hands behind her back.

Urushihara stared at her in silence, trying to figure out what to say. He had never been asked that kind of question before and was unsure how to answer it. He felt weirded out by how nice she was towards him since he was so use to people treating him like shit all the time. For some reason, it felt nice to be treated nicely by someone for once.

"Sure..."he said slowly, unsure of whether he was actually ever going to or not. She gave him a small smile as if she were happy he had accepted her invitation to game with her.

"Sounds good... I should go though... I am sorry for causing you both trouble," she said to the two of them, making her way over to the door. Ashiya watched her, surprisingly feeling left out which was odd since he was use to people talking to him and not Urushihara.

"Are you going to be alright? You did just hit your head on the ground," Ashiya asked her, watching her curiously.

"I-I am okay, really," she said softly, waving him off. "I don't want to cause any more trouble anyways." And with that, she left the apartment, leaving the two men to stare after her with dumbfounded expressions.

"Well that... was something..." Urushihara said slowly, his eyes still fixated on the door. He felt a bit taken back and flatter, all at the same time. He wasn't sure why, but there was something about that girl that made him look at her differently than any other girl he had ever encountered. He wasn't sure if it was because she was just like him, or because they actually had something in common. He wasn't entirely sure how to explain how he was feeling in those exact moments, but he did know it was different than anything else he had ever felt in his entire life.


	3. The NEET invites the neighbor over

**Chapter 3:** The NEET invites the neighbour over for a party

Urushihara watched silently as Maou and Ashiya tidied up the house, making sure everything was perfect and clean. He propped up his elbow up on the table and resting his cheek in his palm as he watched them with a bored expression, having absolutely no intention to help. Apparently, according to Maou, they were to be expecting guests over and needed the house in impeccable shape; something to do with Chiho turning 17 and everyone planning a surprise party for her. It didn't matter much to him since he knew he would be ignored throughout the entire thing and be forced to sit alone at the desk while everyone else talked and joked, not that it bothered him of course; he didn't care whether anyone spoke to him or not. He knew that they would just get annoying after awhile and he would be left sitting alone, wishing for them to leave so he could either game in silence or take a nap. He knew he could try whining or arguing with the two other men about moving the party somewhere else, but at the same time, knew he would probably be punched or yelled at.

Urushihara let out a sigh and stood up from the table, making his way over to the computer to sit down, pushing empty snack bags out of the way to reach the computer. He typed in the password he had recently placed on it and moved the curser over to the LOH icon on the desktop, double clicking on it. He waited for a few minutes for the loading screen to pop up, sighing at how slow it was. He had to admit; the computer was becoming slower the more he used it, but always thought it was just because of how old the thing was. He smirked to himself as his game loaded up, bringing him to the last place he had saved, getting ready to start a mission. He felt someone come up behind him and loom over him; something that pissed him off more than anything. He hated not having any privacy, although he never did anything lewd on the computer, he still hated when people watched what he was doing. He turned to look up at the white-haired man, giving him a look of annoyance.

"What?" he asked his tone sharp and unkind. He bore his eyes into the other man, trying to intimidate him into leaving him alone, although he knew it wasn't going to work... he had tried it too many times before.

"The area around the computer is disgusting!" Ashiya exclaimed, gesturing to pile of trash that had accumulated not only on the top of the desk but around it and underneath it as well. He watched at the purple haired male rolled his eyes then turned back towards the computer as if he hadn't heard a word he had said.

"Are you even listening to me?! Clean up! Emi and Miss Sasaki will be here in about an hour and this house looks like a million samurai charged through here! Besides, it's getting warm, which means the bugs will be coming out soon." 

"Yeah, Yeah... I'll clean in a minute," Urushihara finally replied, his eyes still locked on the computer screen. Ashiya was unsure whether the smaller male actually planed on cleaning around the area or if he had merely said he was to get him off his back. He let out a sigh of annoyance and placed his hand on his hip, continuing to look down at Urushihara.

"Fine, you have 3 minutes until you have to clean, and if you haven't at least started by then, then I will take your laptop away and force you to socialize," Ashiya threatened, earning himself a look of horror. He placed his hands on his hips and smiled to himself in triumph before remembering something important. He lowered his arms and let them rest at his side once again.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered something else I wanted you to do. I want you to go over and invite that weird neighbour girl to come over, I don't want to seem rude and not invite her."

"You mean Ringae?" Urushihara asked, correcting Ashiya. He turned to look up at the man who was still looming over him, suddenly now interested in the conversation. It had been a few days since the whole stairs incident and for whatever reason; Urushihara had been hoping that he would bump into her somehow so he would have a reason to ask her how she was. He wanted to make sure she was okay from the fall but every time he seen her leaving or coming into the building, he got shy and backed out at the last minute. He wasn't sure why he suddenly chickened out every time he even got close to talking to her but thought it had something to do with his social anxiety. But then again, had his anxiety always that bad? Ashiya glanced over at Maou who was too busy cleaning to even pay attention to what they were talking about, then turned to look at Urushihara and smirked.

"Yes, I mean Ringae, now go and clean so you can go over there and invite her."

Urushihara let out a sigh of annoyance before pushing away from the computer desk and standing up, collecting all the chip bags, candy wrappers and rocky boxes that had been piling up for about a week now. It took about 5 minutes and full garbage bag later to clean up everything, but once he was finished, he slipped his converse on and made his way outside to the garbage bin. As he walked up the stairs, he became more and more nervous; just thinking about knocking on Ringae's door made him feel nervous for whatever reason, but he had already told Ashiya he would invite her over.

He took a deep breath once he reached the platform, trying to calm his nerves. It wasn't like him to be acting this way, but then again, he hardly knew her and new people were frightening. He opened the door that lead into the hallway and walked past the door to his apartment. He stood awkwardly in front of Ringae's door, his hand positioned to knock but his knuckles hovering mere inches away from it. He contemplated turning around and heading back and almost did but he forced himself to knock on the door. He stood there awkwardly as he waited for her to answer, trying to listen into her apartment to see if she was approaching. After a moment, he let his body relax, thinking she wasn't home. He shrugged his shoulders and turned to leave but before he could walk away, the door opened and Ringae stood there, her eyes locked on him. He felt his body tense up again as he turned to face her.

"Oh, it's you," she said, a soft smile crossing her face. It didn't take long for Urushihara to realize that she actually didn't know his name since he had never really introduced himself. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, trying to think of something to say.

"It's Urushihara," he told her, trying hard not to sound rude to her, "Um... I know this totally doesn't sound cool but... We are having this lame ass party and Maou wanted to know if you wanted to come."

Ringae was taken a bit off guard by his words; slightly surprised that he had invited her, of all people, to a party. She wasn't use to being invited out at all, since she was usually an outcast and a bit of a loner; much like Urushihara. She smiled shyly at him, causing his cheeks to heat up ever so slightly as he looked at her. He wasn't sure why, but for some reason, the way she looked made his heart flutter.

"Sure, I will come," she said softly, giving him yet another small smile. Urushihara had to turn his back towards her to keep from freaking out. He could feel himself become more and more nervous as he stood in front of her. He gave her a small 'okay', before rushing back to his apartment; shutting the door behind him before pressing his back against it. He hung his head and let out a small sigh of relief, happy he didn't make a complete fool out of himself but at the same time, wondering why he had gotten so nervous after she had smiled. Of course, he was use to being a bit nervous around others but found it strange that he was feeling this nervous around her.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?'_ he thought, running a hand through his purple hair. _'Why am I so nervous?'_


	4. Our Neighbour, Rin

Chapter 4: Our Neighbour, Rin.

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! I love receiving reviews so I know what to do to make my stories better. As suggested, I've made this chapter longer and I plan on making all my future chapters longer! Thank you for all the views and favourites! Enjoy!

... 

Ashiya turned at the male entered the apartment, raising an eyebrow as he realized how nervous and awkward the male looked with his back pressed against the door. Of course, he was use to how awkward and nervous the other male was; especially around new people but couldn't help but notice that he seemed to be more awkward and nervous than usual. He figured it had something to do with the new neighbour and the thought of pestering him about it seemed to amuse him.

"How did it go?"

"Fine! It went fine!" Urushihara said, almost yelling, his nerves still wreaked from his encounter with the neighbour. He placed a hand over his rapid-beating heart, trying to calm himself down before speaking again to make himself appear calm and collected in front of the other men, but by the way they were both looking at him now, he knew it was too late. He pushed himself off the door and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to redeem himself and make him appear cool once again.

"It went fine," he repeated, this time sounding more relaxed and nonchalant. "She said she's coming."

Urushihara forced himself to seem as if he was over it now, not wanted to be questioned by Maou or Ashiya and, despite his sudden outburst when he first spoke; before he was calm, the two of them seemed to either not notice or not care. He turned his back towards them, not catching the sly smirk the two men exchanged while he wasn't looking and moved to pick up a dirty sock that was lying near his computer; oddly enough, bringing it over to the laundry hamper and dumping it with the rest of the clothes. He turned back just in time to see the two other men shoot another smirk to each other.

"What?" he snapped, obviously offend by the look the two men were giving each other.

"You just picked up a dirty sock without having to be told," Maou pointed out, smirking cunningly over at the other male, "does it have something to do with the fact that the new neighbour is coming over?"

Of course, Maou loved teasing Urushihara; whether it was because it was fun, easy or just because he liked to see his reaction, but this time he wasn't really asking him to tease him, he was more asking him a question like that to see what he would say. He found that it was a bit of a coincidence that Urushihara would now, of all times, be concerned with how the apartment looked, especially since he didn't seem to care much about it any other day of the week and wanted to read his body language. To his surprise, Urushihara's face went beat read and his hostility seemed to be more aggressive.

"N-NO!" He stammered angrily and shyly, his body stiffening and his hands clenching into fists at his side, "I DID IT TO HELP YOU, BUT IF YOU'RE GOING TO SAY STUFF LIKE THAT THEN I WON'T HELP!"

Maou chuckled at his aggression, finding it a bit amusing that the male would want to 'help'. He knew it was probably an excuse to cover up the real reason he wanted to help, but decided not to say too much more about it, especially since he wanted Urushihara to be on his best behaviour.

...

It didn't take long for the party guests to show up, causing the one room apartment to become even more cramped and hot than usual. Urushihara had managed to make it over to the window to open it up despite the lack of room to trying to get some air circulation going. He avoiding bumping into anyone as he made his way back over to his computer, sitting down in front of in and lifting the screen up to turn it on, going back to what he did best; gaming and ignoring people. He knew that everyone there would pretty much ignore him through the entire night and even if Ringae did show up, he knew she would probably ignore him too, despite their mutual interests in League of Heroes. Although he hardly knew anything about the girl, he assumed she would want to hang out with people who were more sociable and fun rather than him who was a loner and boring.

Urushihara watched as the computer booted up slowly, and waited for the home screen to load before moving his curser over the LOH icon, double clicking it, becoming fully engrossed in his game. He placed his headphones over his ears so he could drown out everyone else and blasted the volume, smirking to himself as he moved his character. He began to lose track of time, putting all of his attention on the game and even forgetting all about what was going on in the room behind him, shutting the rest of the people out. He was just about to finish the mission he was on when he felt the presence of someone beside him. He paid little to no mind what so ever but as he finished his mission and was waiting for the auto save to finish, he couldn't help but slide his eyes over to the right of him, expecting no one to be there, but to his surprise, his eyes landed on a girl. He made a loud yelping noise in surprise; causing everyone else in the room to look over and flinched away from the girl as if she were a ghost. He moved his head towards her to get a better look at her, his eyes still wide with surprise.

Ringae sat there beside her, watching him with a shocked, but amused expression, giving him a little giggle. He pulled his headphones off and looked over at her, trying to breath normally and keep his heart from beating straight out of his chest.

"W-What are you looking at?!" he asked her loudly, still a bit shocked that she was even there despite knowing she had already said she was coming. He half expected her not to show up and half expected her to hang out with Moau the whole time while fully ignoring the fact that he was there, but the fact that she had actually come and had actually took an interest in him despite all the other people in the room made him feel a bit flattered and happy. He was used to people getting attached to Maou and befriending him, but was still not use to the fact that someone actually bothered to talk with him. It felt... nice.

Ringae smiled cutely at him; causing his heart to flutter in his chest and moved so that she could engage him in conversation, something else he wasn't use to. Of course, Chi and the others would talk to him from time to time, but their meaningless chatter seemed not to effect him too much.

"I was just watching you play," she admitted, making him turn his face away from her awkwardly and return to look at the screen. "You're really good at it."

It was the first time Urushihara had actually heard someone compliment him so it felt nice, but the fact that she had complimented him by saying he was good at his favourite game made him feel a bit mushy and made him feel a bit shy. He felt a small smile creep across his face but stayed quiet, unsure what to say to her. Normally having someone talk to him made him feel awkward and a bit pissed off, but for some reason he didn't feel that way when she spoke to him.

"Thanks... I've been playing for awhile," he said softly, trying hard not to look at her. In his opinion, she was so strange; she actually tried to hold a conversation with him and for some reason, their conversations seemed to run smoothly. He went back to playing his game, leaving his gaming headphones to sit around his neck in case she spoke to him again. On occasion he would glance over at her to see what she was doing and felt a bit happy that she had her eyes on his screen every time he looked at her.

Maou would occasionally glance over at the two as they sat at the computer, smirking to himself as he watched them. Admittedly, he found it a bit odd that the girl had taken an interest in the small male instead of in one of the two girls who were sitting at the table with him, but at the same time, felt a bit happy for Urushihara. Despite Urushihara's attempts to kill him almost a year ago, he had grown to like the smaller male for the most part.

After studying humans for past few months he had been on earth, Maou was able to pick up a few things and had begun to be able to read body language, often using it when he needed t; but as he watched Urushihara and Ringae interact with each other, their body language began to become a bit hard to read.

"Hey Ringae, why don't you come join the life of the party?" he called to the small girl, wanting to see how she would react to his words. She twisted her body around to look at him causing Urushihara to glance over at her. She gave him a small smile, a smile that Maou knew meant she was going to decline his offer, but before she could speak, someone else spoke before her.

"Yeah, Urushihara is anti-social anyways," Emi chimed in, trying to get Ringae to join them. Of course, she didn't know that Maou was just trying to see what would happen and instead took it upon herself to try and convince her to join in the conversation. Ringae looked over at her, suddenly feeling a bit caught off guard and shy by their sudden interest in her.

"U-Um..." Ringae began, unsure what to say. Urushihara watched her from out of the corner of his eyes, suddenly feeling a bit pissed off that they would try to call her away when she seemed to be enjoying herself with him. He wasn't sure why he was feeling so defensive all of a sudden, but the thought of Ringae ditching him seemed to piss him off even more. Normally he wouldn't care whether he was lone and being ignored or not, but something was different.

Ringae opened her mouth to speak, but something snapped inside Urushihara, causing him to become enraged.

"Just go sit with Maou and the rest of them!" he snapped at her, trying to make her mind up for her, causing her to wipe around in his direction and look at him with a shocked expression. "I want to be alone anyways! You sitting next to me is annoying! Everyone always chooses Maou anyways..."

Urushihara felt stupid for thinking she wanted to sit with him; why would she want too anyways? He wasn't special, he wasn't great... he wasn't Maou. He was so use to the loneliness and being ignored and didn't even understand why he had even thought that she would enjoy sitting next to him. He didn't understand why he was feeling this angry, but thought of her getting up and leaving him to join Maou and his stupid little group of friends hurt him more than it should have. He wasn't sure why he had snapped the way he did either, but he found that the words escaped his lips before he was able to control them; either way, he didn't care what she thought of him anyways and definitely didn't care if he hurt her feelings or not, but when he looked at her; a hurt expression on her face and tears gathering in her eyes, it caught him off guard. She moved gaze away from him then slowly got up wrapping her arms around her body as if to hold her aching heart from escaping her chest.

"I was going to say no..." she said softly to him, her eyes averted and pain in her voice, "But if you want me to get away from you that bad, then I will..."

Her words shocked him, leaving him to sit there speechless with a stupid expression on his face. He watched as she walked towards the door and slipped her shoes on before leaving the apartment. He watched the door for a moment in silence, trying to figure out what had happened. He ignored the stares he was getting from the other people in the room then looked down at his lap, feeling both bad and idiotic all at the same time. He swore at himself before turning back around and looking at the computer screen, still ignoring the rest of the people in the room as they stared holes into his back. The silence in the room was heavy.

"Well that... was awkward..." Chiho said slowly, trying to break the silence in the room. She looked around at everyone as they sat their awkwardly. "I mean... this place is usually awkward, but now it's more awkward then it usually is." She looked over at Maou who was still staring over at the purple haired male, still trying to read his body language. Maou was still learning about human emotions, but as he watched Urushihara, he had a feeling he knew what he was feeling; hurt. 

"Go apologize..." Maou said, not moving his eyes away from his back .Urushihara turned to look over at him, glaring at him with anger and jealous in his eyes.

"Why should I?" Urushihara snapped, gritting his teeth.

"Because you made her cry..."

Urushihara turned his back to him again, his arms crossing over his chest. The thought of apologizing made him feel awkward and vulnerable; something he didn't like at all and he knew he wouldn't have had to apologize if they hadn't pissed him off in the first place. He took a moment to think about what he was going to say before standing up wordlessly and making his way over to the door, slipping his converse on before walking out into the hallway. He wasn't exactly sure why he was even going over to apologize, but knew Maou and everyone else wouldn't shut up until he did, spouting on about being shameless and mean.

He stopped in front of her door and hesitated before knocking, waiting awkwardly for her to answer and silently hoping she wouldn't, but after a moment, the door opened slightly and Ringae peered at him from inside her apartment, clearly trying to hide from him. Urushihara felt awkward as she watched him but took in a sharp breath and bit down on his lips, going over what he had planned to say in his head before he spoke.

"Um... Sorry..." he said awkwardly, moving his gaze away from her as nervousness set in, "I didn't mean to yell at you..."

Ringae slowly opened the door fully, stepping out from behind it so he could see her, her gaze away from him showing that she was still hurt about what had happened. Urushihara moved his eyes towards her then, his eyes going to body as he took notice of what she was wearing; a tight, black shirt that exposed her shoulders accompanied with a white mini skirt and black thigh-high socks. He hadn't notice before, but she was actually... cute. He cleared his throat and looked away, trying hard to not think about her appearance and focus on why he was actually there. He waited for a moment for her to speak but when she didn't, he continued.

"I am not too sure why I yelled to be honest... I guess Maou just pissed me off."

He wasn't sure why he was telling her all this since he usually liked to keep to himself, but as he spoke, he felt as though a weight was being lifted off his shoulders. Ringae turned her head to look at him then, a curious expression coming to her face as she listened to what he was saying and as he spoke to her, her expression seemed to soften until she no longer looked like she was going to cry. She smiled softy at him as he finished talking.

"I appreciate your apology," she told him softly, causing his face to heat up a bit at her words. She moved out of the way and motioned for him to step in. He hesitated for a moment before stepping into her apartment, slipping off his converse, taking in his surroundings. The apartment was a lot nicer than he had remembered and was spacious now that her boxes had been unpacked and everything put away. He turned to look at her once he had walked fully into the apartment, standing awkwardly in the middle of her floor.

"I guess I got angry because everyone is always so mean to me and it gets on my nerves," he continued, looking away from her as he felt awkward that he was telling her all this. "Maou and everyone that is there right now all treat me like I have the plague or something. I got pissed off because I thought you were going to be just like them."

Ringae shut the door behind him and turned to face him and he began to talk, listening to every word he spoke. She felt bad for him as he opened up to her, suddenly feeling the need to reach over to him and hug him, but instead, she stayed where she was.

"Why would I be like them?" she asked him slowly, causing him to look up at her with a shocked but puzzled expression. "It isn't fair that they are mean to you like that."

Urushihara watched her for a moment, his heart skipping a beat as she spoke and his face heating up. Shyly, he looked away, suddenly becoming interested with the floor and placed his hands in the pockets of his shorts, fiddling around with some lint that sat at the corners of his pocket. He wasn't sure what to say so he just stood there awkwardly for a few moments, her words echoing through his head.

"Thanks... Ringae..." he said softly, his eyes still locked on the ground. He tried to slow his rapid heartbeat, but the longer he stood there, the more nervous he got.

"Rin... call me Rin."


End file.
